


【锤基】Asphyxia

by wushengyeqi



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wushengyeqi/pseuds/wushengyeqi
Summary: 大概就是个Loki陷入了Thor设的迷局而无法自拔的故事。





	【锤基】Asphyxia

**Author's Note:**

> ※无意识  
> ※口交

呼吸困难。

所有的毛孔都像被堵住般无法让身体做出正常的代谢，动作变得迟钝缓慢，咽喉被烦闷的空气扼制住，像似无形中一根又一根的丝线慢慢收拢，勒紧，直至失去意识。

Loki从床上滚了下来，地板冰凉的温度透过衣衫传到背脊，刺激着嗡嗡作响的大脑神经，手腕上的白色腕带闪着令人惶恐的晶红色，在黑暗中尤为清晰，朦胧中听见忽远忽近的脚步声靠近。

他以为自己又出现了幻听。蜷缩在地上大口喘息着，绿眸里冒出泪花，随后一束光在牢门上的那一小方块窗户中透了过来，照在他潮红的脸上。

刺眼、窘迫。

Loki Laufeyson绝对不喜欢这样。

三个月前他还是FBI的一个特别顾问调查，一位犯罪分析师，拥有特殊的勘察能力以及能够在犯罪现场根据线索还原犯罪经过，却在一场棘手的案子里将自己给陷了进去——万万不该地错杀了一个无辜的生命，而被关进纽约的犯罪心理学医院里。

他不否认自己有病。

两个月前他便注意到了自己的身体变化——记忆错乱、精神衰弱、呼吸困难、时而嗜睡，时而难以入眠，直到有一天医生来例行检查时他才知道了病名。

那个生着一头如阳光般的金色头发，大海般的蔚蓝眼眸的医生，眯起眼笑着告诉他。

“Loki，你生病了，你的身体里出现了另一个人格。”

医生叫Loki名字时总让Loki觉得十分不舒服，那声音和神情就像沁了毒的针头似的狠狠扎进他发凉的脊髓里，又痒又疼，整的他总想拿一把匕首捅进那个医生的肾里。

炽热的光线焦灼在脸上，被强制性灌下药物后呼吸逐渐变得顺畅起来的Loki半阖着眼，看起来睡意绵绵，黯淡的黑发垂在耳畔衬得脸苍白。

医生Thor坐在他的面前带着不明所以的笑容叙述着他现在的状况，“Mr.Laufeyson，我知道你是个FBI的前任犯罪分析师，不幸的是两个月前查出你的身体里住着另一个人格。”

看着对方毫无所动的神情，Thor继续他的陈述。

“并且据这两个月的观察，我们得出一个结论，这位人格的身份——很可能是一个杀人狂……”黑发男人抬了抬眼眸，视线聚焦在Thor张合的唇上，“有严重的哮喘，以及精神狂躁症。”

“所以，Mr.Laufe……不，我已经无法确认了，先生，你现在到底是谁？”

Thor轻柔的声音在Loki的脑海中缓缓旋转了一圈，他弯了弯嘴角，露出一个意味深长的笑容：“Enough。”

“Mr.Doctor，我是Loki Laufeyson，不可置否。”

牢门合上时钢铁与钢铁摩擦发出的“嘎吱”声震荡着脆弱的神经。黑暗不见五指的房间里，听见自己微弱的呼吸声，似乎跟很久以前的不太一样。Loki坐到床边思考着Thor的话。

“……这位人格的身份，很可能是一个杀人犯……”

他咀嚼着这句话，认为这是一个很好的机会，证明自己无罪。但他又无法完全信任那位医生的话。若承认，接下来的一段时间内就是各类药物的洗礼，而他最厌恶的是这一切——依靠药物来维持正常的生活。

索性躺在床上睡一觉，Loki闭上眼，尝试什么也不去思考，而这一觉睡得并不如他想要的安稳，急促的呼吸和紧皱的眉头。他正在做一个梦，梦里一条巨大的蟒蛇绞住他的四肢，粘稠的唾沫浸湿他的发丝，蛇兽蠕动着自己纤细的身尾，尾尖覆住Loki的眼睛，侵入他的唇口中，抽动着，沿着舌根往咽喉里伸入。

“唔……”

一阵呕吐感从胸口袭了上来，Loki翻下床跪在地上干呕，强烈的恶心促使他忍不住用手指伸进喉咙里扣挖，鲜血沁湿了指尖，顺着舌尖滴在地面上。他想起三个月前，还未进医院时，准确说是还没有发现自己陷害了一条人命时，他也曾这样呕吐，趴在洗手池边——然后便在那其间看见一只沾着鲜血、胃液的人耳。

一只人耳。

冷汗贴在滚烫的躯体上，Loki缩在床脚止不住的颤抖着，他的视线朦胧模糊。似乎又听见牢门拉开的声音，刺眼的光顺着那一点门隙，争先恐后地拥挤进来，爬到他单薄的身体上。一双手拉住了他的臂膀，搂进了人温暖的怀中。

怀里是消毒水的味道。

Loki不喜欢的味道，在被动牵扯的动作中充斥了他的鼻腔，然后唇瓣被堵住，另一个人的舌根霸道地挤进他的口腔里，扫荡。奇怪的是，他连一点反抗的力气都没有，全身就像陷入了软绵之中，动弹不得，等着被宰割。

真正的罪魁祸首将Loki拖到床上后，俯身熄掉了床底下默默燃烧的烟气——无色无味，长期吸入却会使人失去意识，但其他的低级中枢仍然能做出非条件反射。

Thor看着床上因为过度接吻，而缺氧猛烈呼吸的人儿，那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛没有焦距地望着天花板，自己身体下的欲望早就高高勃起。

早从之前第一次认识这个叫Loki Laufeyson的男人起，做他的心理咨询师——那个时候还不是在现在纽约的犯罪心理学医院里——看他冰冷的神情中露出几分不屑，Thor承认，他就想去肏这个男人了。

拉开他的双腿正视他的私处，嵌入他身体内最柔软的区域，然后看他为自己大家伙的抽动而颤抖、哭泣。

每个男人都有自己的性欲望，Thor不喜欢制止自己的欲望，所以他想做的事情等到时机成熟时他就会去做。

而现在就是那个时机成熟之际。

“嗯……”

随着本能的推动，病人缓缓溢于唇齿的呻吟在医生耳里听起来就像引火线般，点燃体内的躁动。

Loki染了雾的绿眸，依旧没有温度，硬生生地闯入Thor的视线中。

这让他想起很久以前捕过的一条绿蛇，它盘在草丛里蠕动着，祖母绿的眼睛盯着前方的食物，缓缓拉长纤细的躯体，丝毫没有察觉到身后的危机，下一秒却落入猎人的手里。但它没有挣扎，只是安静地躺在Thor的手心，眼睛盯着他看——就像现在的Loki一样。

掩在病服下的躯体洁净白皙。Thor微笑着不禁感叹它的美丽，就算腰间唯一的伤痕都称不上是瑕疵。

单反相机咔嚓声响过。

赤裸的躯体长期暴露在寒冷空气中，让Loki止不住微微颤栗。医生收回嘴角的笑意，俯身亲吻病人单薄的唇瓣，然后从下巴一路吻到小腹——他不能留下痕迹，甚至都不能简单粗暴地要了他。

阴狠从Thor眼底划过，他将Loki的身体撑起，随后拉开自己的裤链，涨在里面的欲望在自己手心的摩擦下逐渐膨大，狠狠地打在了Loki的脸颊上，然后塞进了他的嘴里。

“嗯啊……唔”

破碎的呻吟随着Thor的顶弄嘤嘤出口，抵在喉咙里的东西让Loki感觉有些难受，他无意识地向后退了退，却被Thor抓着头发摁住脑袋抵的更深。鼻尖堵在阴毛之中无法呼吸，生理盐水很快溢出眼角。

病人的脸在Thor的插入插出下变的红润。

“……Loki。”

Thor突然的呼唤似乎勾回了黑发男人的意识，他猛然地收缩喉咙，然后性器从他嘴里抽了出来，精液射在了他的脸上。

“啊啊……”

滚烫的肉棒又摩擦在Loki的脸上。

Thor低下头对视着他没有焦距的眼睛笑出了声，突然的高潮让他来不及做准备，白色的液体还粘黏在Loki的睫毛上，随着抖动滴在了衣服上。

“Loki。”

他又叫了一遍他的名字，却没有唤回他的意识。

黑发男人垂着头，闭上了眼。  
——————————————————  
——————————————————  
记忆断片。

就好像……睡了一个很长的觉一样。

透明的水浪在高温的作用下沸腾，滚滚冒起的水泡就好似一个溺水之人，扑腾在水面上的濒死挣扎，然后沉浸，坠落，水平面上又是一起风平浪静。

医生提起烧开水的壶子，倒进装着咖啡豆的机器里，香醇的气味倾泻而出，灌满精致的咖啡杯。

“你要来一杯吗？Mr.Laufeyson.”

“……”

“别这么冷淡。”

Thor站起身靠近Loki，宽大的手掌拍了拍他白皙的脸庞，意料之中引得对方的避让，那双绿眼睛里满是想杀掉他的敌意。医生却是轻轻一笑，牙尖磨蹭着病人的耳廓，话语出口。

“昨晚，你可又干掉了一名护士。”

沙哑的声线就在耳边缓缓盘旋，Loki紧皱眉，平静地望着Thor的眼睛——关于昨晚的一切，他的记忆就停留在自己从梦中惊醒，然后跪在床边干呕，之后再与意识相连，就是此刻坐在这间房子里，全身被束缚着，和这位Thor Odinson医生争论。

从进出送药物的护士惊恐的眼里可以明白，他一定是做了什么不好的事情——是否是Thor口中的杀害了一名护士，Loki还不敢断定。这个金发蓝眼的医生总是给他一种难言的感觉，说不上厌恶，谈不上欣赏。更多的是内心深处拥来的熟悉与欲望。

“你……有什么证据吗？”

颤抖的声线从沙哑的喉咙发出，Loki咽了咽唾沫，他感觉很冷，尽力地控制住自己的身体本能，不让骨骼肌不自主的战栗，然而效果并不是很好。他仰着下巴望着Thor不明所以的笑容，那双蓝眸里带着寒冷的笑意，一丝一丝削退病人的防备。

“证据？”

Thor后退几步，端起刚才煮好的咖啡喝下，束在耳廓后的几缕金发垂落下来。

“这里。”

张张照片举在Loki的眼前——是肉体模糊的尸体，映入眼帘的那一瞬男人便忍不住俯下身呕吐——他开始越来越反抗这些东西，明明之前的工作都是与它们密切接触。

“Take it easy，easy。”

医生蹲下身握住病人的颈勃，抚摸他的背脊试图让他好受一点。

Loki抬起头望向Thor蔚蓝的眸子里。对方能仔细地瞧见他眼底下的青黑，以及病态白的皮肤，是因为他这几天几乎没睡过什么好觉，醒着也并不好过，还意识到自己的体内还住着一个杀人狂。

TBC.


End file.
